


Wishes of 愛

by Maaitaiyou



Series: #SakuraibaWeek [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, sakuraiba week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: When both decided to celebrate their wedding anniversary quietly by granting each other wish.





	Wishes of 愛

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Lord and servant ( i hope it does fit it)
> 
> Finally the last part and sorry for this 3 weeks delayed

He was speechless when Aiba showed him a black dress with the white frilly apron and the white hairband. Fortunately, their daughter was away at his parents’ house to celebrate the New Year with his parents else he would be clueless how to answer her questions although he doubted Aiba will do it when she is around. "Baby, seriously?" He asked his love who had started to pout saying Sho didn't keep his promise. "Ok I do agree to be your slave for a day, but to wear this, are you sure?" He asked again. "Sho-chan, you said you will be my slave so you will have to listen to me" after much persuasion, he nodded his head and walk slowly to their bedroom to change because he had no one else to blame other than himself for agreeing to his love idea of a day of wish as a gift for their wedding anniversary. 

Unlike every year, they decided to celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary quietly between the two of them because they already spent too much on their family trip for Aiba's birthday. Coincidentally, Sho's parents decided to spend the new year with all their grandchildren so both Sho and his sister had the chance to be alone with their respective partners. Sho's sister took the chance to have a short 3 days 2 nights trip with her husband to Hokkaido while Sho and Aiba decided to celebrate their anniversary quietly at home. It was Aiba idea to grant each other a wish rather than buying a special gift. At first, Sho was scared if Aiba may refused his wish, but now he knows why Aiba agreed to it even without knowing what is the wish, and if he can be frank, wearing that black maid dress was not as bad as what Aiba need to do to grant his wish. 

Aiba gasped the moment he saw his husband out of the room. Sho looks gorgeous in the maid uniform. "Goshujinsama" Sho called starting his role as Aiba's maid for the day. Aiba walk around him, scanning him from head and toe. Sho was surprised when Aiba suddenly slip his hand under his dress to pull down his underwear. "Don’t worry, I won’t jump on you early in the morning, but I don’t want any underwear for today" Aiba said in such a seductive voice. Sho was relieved. When Aiba on his master role thats mean his position in bed changed too. It was rare, but they did it sometime and to have Aiba in him early in the morning was not a good option but to be without his underwear when his master was beside him was a bad choice for him and he can guess how much Aiba will tease him. 

His first task was to prepare their breakfast or more correctly, he just set the table. Even he was the maid for the day, Aiba will never allowed him to touch his kitchen because it will just lead to a disaster. When came to the table, his hand didn't miss to rub Sho's butt which made him shudder but as the maid he can't say anything to his Goshujinsama. Aiba asked Sho to feed him and Aiba's hand being naughty, moving around his lap and once a while touching his junior. Sho know it will be a torturous day for him. After breakfast and washing the dish, Aiba left him alone to do the housework which most of the time was done by Aiba. First place to clean after he put all the dirty cloth into the washer, is his working space. Sho is a messy person and Aiba always nagged at him to clean it but Sho always delayed doing it so today will be a perfect time to make him do. Aiba just sat at the corner looking at his every move but voiced up whenever Sho tried to keep stuff which should be thrown away. Aiba stay in their study room to read when Sho continued to clean other part of their house. It was tiring, and he wondered how Aiba managed to do it daily while busy with his job. 

He didn't realize how much the time had passed till Aiba called him to serve lunch. He called their favourite Chinese restaurant for lunch. Like breakfast, he had to feed Aiba his lunch but this time instead of being naughty he asked to be pampered like a baby. After lunch, Sho continued his job, folding the clean clothes which he dried earlier. Aiba help him with the futons and blankets before he accompanied Aiba to watch a movie that the latter had chosen. Although Aiba wished was for him to be his maid for the day, apart from the house works, its more like he was a nanny who took care of Aiba, his giant baby. Aiba felt asleep when the movie almost ended. Sho carried him to their bedroom and continued to his last task to clean their bathroom. Aiba had told him to finish all the task before dinner since they will be out.

His energy was totally drained out after the last window and at this time he was proud of his love to do it most of the time along with his job and taking care of their daughter. He realised how much he took advantage of his partner and promised to himself to help him more often at home. His phone vibrated, message from Aiba asking him to come to their room. He knows it was his most important task for the day. Aiba signalled him to lie down on his arm as soon as he came in. Aiba's hand started to be naughty again moving under his dress started playing with his junior. Aiba moved on top of him kissing and sucking his neck which was shown clearly due to his dress low cut. Although he had always bottom, but once he was the top, his manliness in handling Sho blown his mind away. Sometime Sho wondered if Aiba was forcing himself to bottom for him. 

Looking at how Sho surrendered to him completely brought a sense of pride in him that was what he wanted to make Sho feel good. He never forces himself to bottom for Sho and frankly he loves that position because he wanted everything Sho had to give him, but he also wanted to give Sho everything he had, that was why he always did his best so Sho knows how good it can be. Sho started to moan "Go... Shujin... ssa...ma..." once he felt Sho was wide enough, Aiba thrusted deeply which made Sho cried due to the sudden stretch on his back. Aiba claimed his lips gently into a tender kiss to bring his mind away from the pain and to give him time to adjust to his size till Sho started to move his hips showing he was ready. Being as considerate as he is, Aiba made sure every move he made felt good for Sho till both came to release.

Aiba fall on top of his husband and was hugged tightly, “Thank you, Sho” he whispered and Sho know it was a sign that his role as the maid of the day ended. He tightens his hug and kiss the other temple. A maid or not, Aiba always ensure he had a good time. He can never imagine his life with anyone else but Aiba. His role play time ended but him getting pampered by Aiba yet to end. Once the got their breath back, Aiba carried his to the bathroom for quick shower because Aiba had made reservation for nice sashimi dinner at Shinagawa. 

Sho woke up the next day only to find a note, telling him to meet Aiba at a restaurant for lunch. Sho looks at his watch it was almost 11am, he was too tired from all the works yesterday and today was his turn to get his wish fulfilled. He went to shower quickly because it took an hour to drive to the said restaurant and he need to rush if he wanted to be there at 1pm.

Nino and Ohno looked at Aiba with wide eyes without any words after Toma, Jun’s boyfriend finished his art work on Aiba. Toma works as a stylist for a production company and also a makeup artist. “You are great, Toma-kun, and Aibaakaa you really look like your mum” Nino said which made Aiba smiled. It was not the first time, everyone had been telling him that he was handsome because he looks like his mother even his father admitted it, and, in this costume, he will pass as his mother’s siblings. Ohno looked at his watch, “Well! Its time to go, you don’t want your prince to keep on waiting?” they thanked Jun and Toma for their help and Nino drove him to his meeting place with Sho. Once reached, he thanked both Nino and Ohno for their helps too. He had made the reservation for a private dining room and the server brought him to his room. Sho will be there soon and he was anxious wondering if his appearance met his husband expectations. 

The waiter showed him to the private room once he mentioned his name. At first, he thought maybe it was wrong room when he saw a pair of woman heels outside the room, but sudden realization came to his mind. Unlike Aiba who told his wish directly upfront, Sho loves riddle and let Aiba looks for the clues to find his wish. Aiba didn’t mentioned if he managed to solve the clues but since they had been together for more than 10years, he believed it will be easier for Aiba to solve it. 

He opened the door with thumping heart wondering if his guess was right that Aiba managed to solve his riddles or he might be at the wrong room, but all his worries were gone when he saw his love smiling sweetly waiting for him in the room. Sho can’t stop grinning and sat beside his love instead of opposite of him so he can hug him. “So, you managed to solve the riddles huh?” he asked. “is that even a riddle, when you clearly wrote ‘Date with AIBA MASAKO’ in your diary?” Aiba asked, Sho laughed happily when his wish came true.

They may be weird couple as Nino and Ohno always said, they may argue at times when they can’t agree on some issues especially those which was related to their daughter, it was also scary for them to think that one day, they may need to find a way to explain to their daughter why their family had only two fathers without a mother and why some part of the society may not be able to accept their relationship openly but as long they have each other, they know they will be able to over came it. It may not be easy but together they will be able to face it. “I love you Masaki” Aiba smiled, cupped his husband face in his hand, “I love you too, Sho” Aiba replied before claiming his husband’s lips into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun playing and writing with the prompt. I hope you have fun reading it and thank you to those who read although I know it was not good enough to get your attentions.


End file.
